


Chocolate Kisses

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Chocolate KissesAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: PGBoard Position(or card image): HoneydukesPrompt: -  Pick One: 1) "I've never tasted anything this delicious in my entire life." 2) Drarry + Secret Admirer 3)Drarry + Chocolate- Minimum: 99 words Maximum: 999Word Count: (if applicable) 998Summary: Harry spends the day alone at Hogsmeade. Or at least that's what he tells Ron and Hermione.Disclaimer: Characters and places belong to JK Rowling. I've just borrowed them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Chocolate Kisses

Harry groaned as he approached Hogsmeade. He was, for once, alone due to Ron and Hermione opting to stay behind to do some revision (or something). He had a strong suspicion that was not their only reason for staying behind and it was for that reason, and that reason alone, that he’d decided to make the trip to Hogsmeade without them. At least, that’s what he would tell them every time they asked. 

He had thought it would be a nice, relaxed way to spend the day until he spotted someone else who was also alone, but appeared to be waiting for someone. He glanced around him. There were plenty of other students making their way to Hogsmeade and it was because of this he’d groaned. 

He grew nearer and nearer to the waiting person, until he was close enough to catch their attention. 

“All alone, Potter?” came the loud, cold drawl of none other than Draco Malfoy. 

“And what if I am?” Harry replied as Malfoy fell into step with him, albeit half a step behind. “I must have missed your cronies on my way, lost them have you?”

“They are not glued to my side, Potter,” Malfoy replied, sniffing. “As it happens, I also felt like spending time on my own today.”

“Then off you go,” Harry said, waving his hand in Malfoy’s direction. “You’re not alone if you’re following me.”

“I am not following you,” Malfoy snorted. “I am simply walking in the same direction, fairly close behind you.”

Harry also gave a snort, but of laughter. “Right. Well, any time you want to bugger off, feel free.”

Malfoy smirked and continued to follow Harry as he strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade. 

Harry contemplated going to Madam Puddifoots to mess with Malfoy’s head but he couldn’t bring himself to step inside. He was fully aware of all the other students staring at them in fascination. Still, at least Malfoy was being quiet, he supposed. 

After almost an hour’s wandering, Harry made the decision to actually do something and he pushed open the door to Honeydukes. He didn’t hold the door for Malfoy, thinking that if it were to smack him in the face, at least he’d get some peace. 

Harry slowly made his way up & down the aisles, not quite sure what he wanted. It was only as he was examining some Sugar Quills that he realised he wasn’t being followed anymore. Frowning, he wondered whether he should be worried that Malfoy had disappeared, but he quickly put the thought out of his head and moved on to look at the Ice Mice. Shaking his head, he quickly dismissed all the sugary items. 

Stepping across the shop, Harry found himself staring at rows and rows of chocolate in all kinds of shapes. He selected some chocolate wands along with the standard chocolate frogs and took his purchases to the counter and paid. He thanked the assistant and took a chocolate wand out of the bag to eat as he left the shop. 

Chewing thoughtfully on the chocolate wand, Harry headed left along the street, looking in all of the windows he passed. Popping the last of the chocolate wand into his mouth, he paused at the entrance to a small alleyway to lick the melted chocolate off his fingers. 

A second later, Harry’s eyes widened dramatically as he felt a hand wrap around his mouth and another one dragging him backwards into the alley. 

“Merlin, Potter, you took your time!” Malfoy exclaimed. 

Gasping as Malfoy removed his hand, Harry glared. “Well I couldn’t exactly come skipping off to find you right away, could I?”

“Never mind,” Malfoy muttered, pushing Harry up against the wall before threading his hands into the messy hair and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. “Mm, you taste like chocolate,” he breathed, kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth. 

“Chocolate wand,” Harry murmured pointlessly, pulling Malfoy closer. “I got you one.”

“Well, you certainly know the way to my heart,” Malfoy grinned and kissed Harry slowly this time, hands still tangled in the other boy's hair. 

Harry gripped Malfoy’s waist tightly as he lost himself in the kiss. He most certainly wouldn’t be telling Ron and Hermione about this when he got back. He knew that they absolutely wouldn’t understand. 

Malfoy pulled away, breathing hard and pressing light kisses along Harry’s jaw. 

Harry felt wonderfully breathless as he tipped his head back slightly, giving Malfoy access to his throat. 

Long moments passed, Harry enjoying each one as they continued kissing leisurely. Before he knew it, he was saying “it’s nearly time to be getting back.”

Malfoy groaned into the kiss. “Do we have to? I’m sick of having to steal these moments.”

“Me too,” Harry said softly. “But do you really think Hogwarts is ready for us?”

Malfoy sighed. “No, I suppose not,” he replied, pressing one last kiss to Harry’s lips before stepping away. “If we weren’t arguing they wouldn’t know what to do.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “One day,” he said. “Come on.”

“Wait,” Malfoy said, catching Harry’s wrist. “Where’s my chocolate wand?”

Harry laughed, grabbing his bags and handing one of the remaining chocolate wands to Malfoy before slipping out of the alley. 

Malfoy resumed his following, trailing Harry all the way back to Hogwarts. 

They parted in the entrance hall, sharing one last scowl. 

Harry pushed his way through the portrait hole and into the common room, collapsing into a chair beside Ron and Hermione. 

“Good day? Hermione asked, glancing at Harry and doing a double take. “What happened to your neck?” 

Harry lifted a hand. “What? Nothing’s happened to my neck!” 

Hermione pulled a little mirror out of her pocket and held it up to Harry, one eyebrow raised. He could see a telling bruise on the side of his neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to kill Malfoy.


End file.
